


OPZ group chat - chewsday

by eonator



Category: OCs - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Group Chat Fic, all OCs - Freeform, and everyone rightfully clowns on her, eon is british, eon just wants to talk to her friends!!!, from bnha - Freeform, its a break between semesters so everyone not originally from japan is back home, leading to timezone messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonator/pseuds/eonator
Summary: Eon is now online[Eon has renamed the group chat as "Long-distance buddies"]Eon: thereEon: renamed itEon: since we're all back at homeEon: because of the holidaysEon:Eon: is anyone alive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Operation Zinnia





	1. Chapter 1

**[OPZ GANG]**

_Eon is now online_

_[Eon has renamed the group chat as "Long-distance buddies"]_

Eon: there

Eon: renamed it

Eon: since we're all back at home 

Eon: because of the holidays

Eon: 

Eon: is anyone alive

_Tochi is now online_

Tochi: i,,,ts lllike 2a,m rig,,t now

Eon: wait

Eon: OH SORRY

Eon: i forgot that time zones existed

Eon: it's like,,,, 6 back here 

Eon: also

Eon: don't forget to use voice to text i can barely understand you lol

Tochi: ,,, o,oh

Tochi: oh!

Tochi: I forgot! This is better, isn't it? 

Tochi: and it's 2am right now

Eon: u really should be sleeping you know

Eon: it's hella late for you now

Eon: >:0 go sleep!!!!

_Raene is now online_

Raene: sup

Raene: hahaha time zones 

Raene: lol british

Eon: rUDE 

Eon: YOU NEED TO ALSO SLEEP RAENE 

_Midoriki is now online_

Raene: hahaha chewsday 

Midoriki: chewsday

Eon: sTOOOOP

Eon: YOU'RE BEING MEAAAN ;,0

Tochi: guys,,,, stop

Raene: eon fuckin sees a villain and goes 

Raene: 'odd bloke that one'

Midoriki: dskflkdsf hahah

Eon: why do i live just to suffer 

_Alina is now online_

Alina: poggers

Alina: what's happening

Eon: pls help me 

Eon: everyone is bullying me

Eon: go get aizawa for me 

Eon: because he's basically

Eon: your dad 

Raene: you wouldn't dareeee

Alina: i wish i could :,((((

Alina: but I'm stuck at home

Alina: and anyways i wanna join in 

Alina: chewsday

Eon: 

Eon: fUCK 

Raene: HAAHAHA YES ALINA

Midoriki: LEGENDARY 

Tochi: oh my god guys

Eon: 

Eon: I'm gonna go feral

Raene: that would be funny ngl

Tochi: oh my god guys

Eon: i stg you are gonna hear my quirk from over the seas

Tochi: you've fucked up 

Eon: HYAAAAAAAAAA

Eon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Eon has left the chat_

Alina: wait 

Alina: is eon actually gonna go for us 

Alina: is it bad that I'm actually scared??????

Midoriki: poggers 

_Laxe has entered the chat_

Laxe: What the fuck just happened. 

  
  



	2. i stg everyone here has the attention span of 5 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day when the chat was created.

_eon has created a chat._

Eon: there we go

Alina: what

Apphia: Before we start, why are we in a group chat

[Alina is now Hand over the toes]

Eon: idk thought it would be funny

Tochi: o,,h he y guy 's

Eon: also it helps if we loose tochi somewhere

[Apphia has renamed the chat to “OPZ Gang”.]

Eon: OH HEY :wave:

Tochi: ho w do i,, cha,ng e my na'me

Alina: Hi tochi

Tochi: als,o roo'd

Alina: click the setting button for the group chat and go from there

Eon: lmao what

Tochi: k th,,an ks

Apphia: I’m telling Mr. Aizawa.

Alina: Apphia you are my first victim hand over the toes

Eon: FEAR

Apphia: KEEP AWAY FROM MY TOES, RAT.

Alina: wait no don't tell Father

Eon: I FOR ONCE AGREE WITH APPHIA

Apphia: Mr. Dad does have a Twitter, right

Alina: :(

Alina: yeah he does

Tochi: no,,w ho''w does ty pi'ng wor,,k

Eon: wait does he even know how to use a computer?

Apphia: >:]

Eon: he's ooooold

Alina: APPHIA NO

Eon: APPHIA YES

Apphia: >:]]]]

Tochi: I thi,nk ;;i'm ge,tting beett,er at t his

Alina: tochi you are doing wonderful

Eon: I'm proud of you little bro!!

[Apphia has added @Eraserheadofficial.]

Alina: Apphia I'm going to literally murder you

Tochi: th ank,s! :blush:

Eon: oh god

Apphia: Tochi how are you illiterate bro

Tochi: o,gh god

Tochi: I'M TRYING BRUH

Alina: He's doing his best >:(

Aizawa: Why the hell am I here.

Eon: gasp

Eon: **rood**

Eon: FATHER

Alina: Blame Apphia

Tochi: nevver'mi;;nd

Apphia: No, if Eon wasn’t threatening to eat my toes I wouldn’t have done it!!!

Alina: Lolol eon why did you do that

Eon: I WASNT!!! IT WAS ALINA!!!

Apphia: My bad, I mixed the peasants up.

Eon: I am being bullied and harassed :pensive:

[Aizawa has renamed the group chat to “Trouble Children”.]

Eon: we are all going to hell.

Tochi: OOF

Aizawa: I’ll meet you there, kiddo.

Eon: damn

Apphia: I really love how you said that shit in front of mr. Dadzawa and he didn’t even care

Eon: that got dark quick

Tochi: o,gh god ogh ,ffuc kk

Eon: FHJSJSJS RIP TOCHI

[Alina sets her name to _Mista :)_ ]

Apphia: almost as dark as dads super greasy hair

Apphia: YOU FUCKING JOJO FAN

Alina: LEAVE ME ALONE

Tochi: JOJO IS A VALID REFERENCE OKAY

[Eon sets name to _i will destroy apphias toes_ ]

Alina: HAHAHAHHAHA

Eon: YOU MADE THIS MOSTER

Eon: MONSTER

[Aizawa has renamed the chat to “Dadzawa’s Trouble Children”.]

Alina: Awww dad thats cute

Apphia: LITERALLY MEET ME OUTSIDE MY ROOM ILL KICK YOUR ASS

Eon: GOOD THING IM YOUR NEIGHBOR

Eon: alright I'm gonna go out of my room now prepare to die

Apphia: you killed my father. Prepare to die.

Tochi: YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMINNNNNNGGGGG

Apphia: also come record this

Eon: LAST SURPRISE

Alina: I got this

Eon: _stomping noises_ prepare

Aizawa: If you fight I’m taking away your phones.

Apphia: worthy sacrifice.

Eon: yeah it's worth it

Alina: world star!

Tochi: hey,,y eon you stil,,ll got tha t p5 pos,,ter righ't

Eon: oh uh yeah. You want it?

Apphia: what the he’ll are you trying to say

Eon: it's not that hard to decipher

Tochi: ye,,ah

Alina: leave him be he's trying his best >:(

Eon: I'm gonna getcha I'm gonna do it :triumph:

Apphia: I have to hold my phone three inches from my face. It is that hard to decipher

Alina: dad. Can we get Mc

Alina: Donalds

Eon: wait YEAH

Aizawa: I thought you meant Minecraft. No.

[Tochi is now _I'm going feral_ ]

Eon: MCDONALDS MCDONALDS

Alina: depressing.

Tochi: prr;;epa re bitc hes

Alina: fine. I'll go get some without you. AND GET A HAPPY MEAL

Apphia: Prepare for you to get a dictionary?

Aizawa: Please do not leave the dorms. I will ask Midnight.

Eon: I fought with you at McDonald once I think right? Apphia?

Apphia: I think so

Eon: good times

Alina: hahahahhaha I win

Alina: McDonald's tonight BABY

Apphia: I could’ve just flown there mr dad

Apphia: but also I would have eaten everyone’s fries

_Tochi went offline._

Eon: oop I think we scared tochi

Apphia: WHAT

Alina: WHAT

Apphia: I think it@might be that I called him illiterate 60 times

Alina: you got a problem, bird?

Apphia: quiet toe eater!!! Someone call tochi.

Eon: WHY IS TOCHI OUTSIDE OF APPHIAS DOOR

Eon: DONT BEAT ME

Alina: AJSOSOISISJSB

Apphia: MY WHAT

_Apphia has gone offline._

_Eon has gone offline._

Alina: You gonna finna die

_Alina has gone offline._


End file.
